Mischief
by Dolphafa
Summary: "Mint, my lips.." A laugh burst from his lips, and he struggled to carry on. "My lips.. they appear to be landing upon yours!" "R-Ringo!" In which Ringo is sneaky, Mint is embarrassed, and the fluff is overwhelming. Ringo&Mint -Not the Mew, aha.


"Mint."

A poke to the side.

"Mint."

Another gentle poke, this one on the hip.

"Hey, Mint!"

Ringo poked the girls shoulder, harder than before in a attempt to gain her attention. He pouted as she continued to ignore him, focusing on the movie that was playing. The boy groaned and rested his head against the back of the long couch, fed up with trying to get her to look at him.

A sudden thought came to him as he rested there, and it made him grin. He glanced over to the girl once more, eyes softening a tad as he continued to stare. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, he couldn't get distracted now, he had to be quiet. And to be quiet, it was going to take the normally loud alien a lot of focus and concentration.

He laughed silently to himself as he slowly postioned himself on his hands and knees, careful not to make any sounds. As soon as this was acomplished, he began to crawl towards the unexpecting girl, his grin widening.

-o-

Mint yawned, bringing her hand up to cover it polietly as she remained attentive to the television screen. The movie, no matter how much her brown-haired compainion argued, was in fact quite good.

_The Titanic._

The blue-haired girl pulled at the sleeve of the sweater she wore, wiping the small amount of tears that had formed as the credits began to play.

_Saddest movie ever, the end gets me every time.._She thought, inwardly sighing as she reached in front of her, stretching out her arms. The ending scene continued to roll and tumble around in her head, the old, worn-out woman tossing the locket gently, where it would forever stay in the bottom of the deep, vast ocean.

_Now that is true love. Mmmm._ She continued to think, a dreamy tone colouring the words. _Not that I personally would want anything like that. If I'm going to love someone, they're going to s_tay_ alive. _She nodded slightly in agreement to her thoughts, a determinded look playing upon her face.

"Pssst. Mint." An unexpected whisper warmed her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

The blue Mew shrieked, her head snapping towards the voice, brown orbs widening in shock. Her cheeks burned uncharacteristicly as she realized she'd completely forgotten about the male beside her, so caught up in the movie that she'd been. She'd been so used to being alone, that his voice had scared her, making her jump. She glowered at the boy, face deeping in it's red colour by the minute.

"Ringo! Don't scare me like that!" The only repsonse she recived was a snicker, and it made her irritated beyond belief. How dare he laugh at her?

_Argg, that stupid.._

"Scare you how, Mint? All I did was get your attention." Ringo replied, batting his eyes in false innocence. She pursed her lips and looked away, eyes narrowed in annoyance. And as the boy skitted closer to her, she moved away, continuing to be stubborn.

"Stay away, you creep." She mumbled, though there was a small, secret smile in her voice as she looked back to the boy. "Wait, why are you coming clos-"

Her sentence was cut short as the boy tackled her in a hug, his loud laugh echoing through the large room. His arms encircled the girl, holding her close to him as they were both sent to the floor. She gripped his shoulders, fingers closing around the cloth of his shirt as they continued to tumble.

"R-Ringo!" Mint gasped, trying to catch the breath she'd lost when he lunged at her.

"Yes?"

"Get off me!" She growled, her surprised expression turning into a fierce glare. She pushed at his shoulders, arms, torso even, in an attempt to get up. Once seeing she, delicately framed and small, was no match for his larger body, she stopped struggling, deciding to continue glaring instead.

"Naw, I think I'm fine right where I am." He replied casually, using his lean arms to support himself above her. He laughed as she made a noise of disagreement, but didn't make a move to stand up. Mint simply huffed in annoyance.

Ringo stayed still for a moment, silently planning what to do next. As he did this, he studied her face, taking in her features.

A soft, slightly round face, a small nose resting almost perfectly upon it. Wavy, sapphire-coloured hair kept in two messy buns, bangs hiding her forehead from veiw. Her eyes, large and brown, were beautiful, even when narrowed. Her thin, but not abnormally so, eyebrows were bunched in the middle as she looked at him angerly, and her pink lips were pursed.

He chuckled quietly as he carried on with his studying. It almost appeared that she was pouting, and the thought had made him laugh. He'd never imagined to see such a expression play across her features.

_How.. cute._

The brown-haired alien found his eyes practically glued to her lips, and as the thoughts continued to race through his mind, he grinned wickedly. Oh yes, the sneaky alien had finally come up with his prized plan.

"Oh Mint..!" He forced out in a sing-song voice between snickers, ones that he'd been hoping to keep back. As her eyes lifted to his once more, for she'd been looking around the room awkwardly, his grin widened.

Instead of answering the teenage boy, she chose to give him a questioning look, confused. _What on Earth is he laughing about? This.. This is _not _funny! This is annoying, and embarrassing.. and.. and..  
_

"Mint, my lips.." A laugh burst from his lips, and he struggled to carry on. "My lips.. they appear to be landing upon yours!"

And with that said, he began to lower his head towards the blue-haired girls. She gasped, her cheeks burning uncharacteristicly as the boys lips became closer to her own. Mint gulped as the length between their faces became smaller.

"Rin-" She was cut off, however, as his lips finally closed the distance between them. She tried to pull away, her embarrassment getting the best of her, but she couldn't move. As though she was caged.

A feeling unfamiliar to the girl erupted in her chest, making her feel dizzy and warm at the same time. Butterflies, it seemed, flew around in her stomache, crashing into each other in their hurry. Her face was darkening in colour, her hands getting sweaty.

Was this the feeling you get? That all the girls at school talked about? It was a rush, sure, and it was nice, but..

It was just so _different._

Whether she meant that in a good or bad way, even she couldn't be sure. But even so, she couldn't help but smile, even if it was small, hard to see.

-o-

Ringo, on the other hand, was probably having the time of his life. Sure, the kiss was short, but the smile he'd stumbled upon when he had pulled away, that gentle, content smile that soon vanished..

That was enough to make him happy. For he'd made _her _happy, and her happiness was important to him.

Even as she pulled away, him not resisting this time, and growled at him, telling him he'd better not try that again, he was happy. Because he could tell she really wasn't mad. No, she wasn't mad at all.

How did he know this, you ask?

Well, he didn't, not exactly. But he was sure that the fact that she hadn't beat him, hit him, or injure him in any way, or if the secret smiles that she gave as she stormed up the giant, winding stairs, meant something.

But deciding not to risk his young, precious life, he stayed clear of her for the rest of the night.

Just in case.

-o-

**Authors note:**  
What can I say? I was inspired. xD

A bit short, but whatever. I kinda like it. (:

And if you don't know who this couple is, go read Kishigo-Paruto's fanfiction _Returned_. :D 3

Yeah.. Mint&Ringo is now one of my favourite pairs. xD 3

**Disclaimer:  
**If I owned TMM?

Um, well, there'd be a Ringo so Mint wouldn't be lonely. There'd also be a Kanji, so Zakuro would have someone, because I'm not really a fan of her with Pai. Nope, Lettuce is Pai's one true love to me.

There'd be a Masaya, sure. But not so Ichigo could have the perfect boyfriend. Naw, I prefer her with Mr. Manwhore. xD

Yeah, it's pretty obvious I don't own TMM. :P


End file.
